Pretty in Peach
by Ichigo Kurata
Summary: Project Mew Mew is in need of a second catgirl, Ryou says. And this girl happens to be Ichigo's new best friend! Will Momo Shigami adjust to her dream life as a Mew, or will her feelings for Ryou get in the way? Rated for later chapters. Please R&R!
1. Meet the Shigami Sisters!

Pretty in Peach

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Toyko Mew Mew or any part of Tokyopop, etc. P

----

Ichigo Momomiya played happily with her ribbon at rhythmic gymnastics practers, her cat genes flaring with excitement. As she finished, the team applauded her happily.

"Well done, Ichigo. You did good today, but now we all have to go home." The proud leader of the team hugged Ichigo and then left for the lockers. The team followed, already chatting about how the did that day, or what they were doing later, and, of course, the next competition.

Ichigo changed quickly in the locker, in a bit of a rush to get to work at Café Mew Mew. Everyone else semmed to be rushing as well, because when she was changed, only three people were still there.

"Momomiya-san?" a small voice appeared from nowhere, and Ichigo turned her head. It was the new member of the team, Blueberry Shigami. "My sister hasn't come to pick me up, can you wait with me until she gets here?"

Ichigo shrugged off a sweatdrop and smiled. "Please, call me Ichigo-chan. We're all friends here." She grabbed her bag and started walking with Blueberry towards the door.

"Thanks so much, Momo-cha- Oops!" The blue-haired brown-eyed first year blushed furiously. "I almost called you Momo-chan. That's my sister.. you two look so alike, except she's a little taller."

Ichigo giggled. "Oh, that's cute, Blueberry. No worries." She giggled with her, a little more nervously. They had reached the door to the schoolyard, and the new girl carefully opened it for her. "Thanks." They walked to the corner of the block and stood there, waiting. "So, what got you interested in rhythmic gymnastics?" she asked, to kill time by way of conversation.

"Oh, I dunno," said Blueberry, releasing her ponytail. This made her deep-blue hair look like a flowing ocean, which was quite beautiful. She sighed. "I guess it was watching your last competition. Everyone, especially you, looked as graceful as a flock of egrets." She smiled. "I wish I could be that graceful."

"Ah, well, it does take quite some practice. I try to work hard, but I guess other things get in the way." Ichigo sighed. "But it does come easy for me, though some of the other girls have a few weak points."

"Oh, I can tell it's in your blood," Blueberry grinned. "I wish it was like that for me." Ichigo's heart sank. If only she knew that it was wildcat genes doing the job.

"I- I'm sure it'll be alright for you." Ichigo smiled encouragingly. "So, what's Momo like?"

"Momo's the coolest!" Blueberry smiled a genuine smile of admiration. "She's so awesome. She's the greatest big sister, and she'll take care of anybody.. You'll love her."

Ichigo smiled. "Well, that's good to know."

"Blue-chan!" Someone called from a distance, and Ichigo turned around to meet Blueberry's sister. Momo was shining all over, from her bright red hair to her glowing skin to her glowing smile. She seemed to glitter around her. This was definitely one optomistic girl. Her eyes were a little darker than her little sister's, but her hair was literally the exact opposite color, though it seemed to have the same basic composition. Her bangs were almost the same cut as Ichigo's, which was uncanny. Her hair, unlike her sister's, was straight with a little bounce, and as her bangs were seperated from the rest of her hair with a black hairband, it was quite pretty in composition. Something about Momo triggered Ichigo's memory- apart from the same school uniform - and it tugged at the back of her mind for a minute. "Hey, Blueberry, please, introduce me to your friend."

Blueberry smiled. "Momo, this is Ichigo. Ichigo, Momo. You may have met already."

Momo bowed politely, as did Ichigo. "You're one of the waitresses at Café Mew Mew, correct?" Momo asked.

"Ah, yes, how did you know?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"Hello, I go there every day. It's a part of my daily routine. I always go to the café for some treats."

Ichigo blushed. "I'm so sorry!" She bowed again.

Momo giggled. "It's alright Ichigo-chan! I can call you that, I hope?"

Ichigo nodded. "Now, I have to go to work.." She began to cross the street, and turned back and waved.

Momo and Blueberry waved back. "See ya later!" she winked. "Get me a friend-of-employee discount!"

As she turned back round, all Ichigo could hear was a very excited Blueberry shouting "Shopping, Momo! Shopping! Let's get new clothes!"

---

"You're late, Ichigo," Ryou frowned.

"Sorry, Shirogane-san!" Ichigo bowed twice quick before running off to change. She hurried frantically into her pretty work clothes and returned to see her fellow employees waiting patiently."Sorry guys.."

"Okay, ladies," began Keiichiro, the manager of the the café and fellow scientist to Ryou, "Today we're going to work extra hard to show how fun-"

"Ah, excuse me," Ichigo interrupted. "Do-"

"Hold on, Miss Ichigo. As I was saying, you must work hard to show enjoyable it is to work at this café."

The girls stared, confused. "Um.. why?" Zakuro asked.

"The two of us," Ryou continued, referring to the himself and Keiichiro, "have decided that we need to strengthen your team." The girls moved in closer. "We've decided.. to add a sixth Mew."

Ichigo and Lettuce squealed in unison, they were so excited. Zakuro just grinned, as did Mint. As Purin started to do cartwheels around the room, Ryou cleared his throat.

"I am _not_ finished-"

"Wait, Shirogane-san, I need to ask-"

"Please be quiet, Ichigo."

"But-"

Ryou placed his hand over Ichigo's mouth, and she glared, "_As I was saying_, we have decided that the new Mew will be merged with a margay. Here's our specimen." He showed a small hologram of the animal. It looked like a miniature leopard, with ears like a house cat, and adorable brown eyes that glittered. The girls just fell in love.

"It's so cute!" They all squealed in unison.

"Whoever gets these genes is so lucky!" Lettuce smiled, stars in her eyes.

"Yes, well, we probably won't be finding the right girl for a while. It's hard to find someone whose genes are compatible with a certain Red Data animal." Ryou turned off the hologram and started to walk upstairs.

"Shirogane-san, wait!" Ichigo grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

Ryou rolled his eyes. "What is it?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"This girl Momo has been coming here a while. Can she get a discount for being my friend or something?"

Ryou laughed and put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Don't be silly. She's just another customer."

Ichigo glared.

---

"Hey, Ichigo-chan! Can I get a table?" Momo called from the front door. It was about an hour later, and the café wasn't very busy, to everyone's surprise. Lettuce was cleaning a table where two customers had just left a cakey mess. Ichigo led her to an empty table and handed her a menu. "Thanks. Did you get me a discount?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"No, sorry, owner's a jerk," Ichigo said plainly.

"He seems nice to me," Momo said optimistically. "I mean, he gave you all the cutest outfits, pays you ten bucks an hour, and gives you free sweets!" She sighed dramatically and sat back in her chair. "I'd love to work here. I'd do anything to get the chance to."

Ichigo laughed nervously. "If only you knew how he picks the waitresses."

"Ichigo, stop chatting before someone catches you being lazy on the job." Mint was chiding from a back table, where she was sitting, drinking tea.

"_Just who are you calling lazy, huh?_" Ichigo growled as she went to go help the other customers. Lettuce walked over to Momo's table and got her order, which Ichigo didn't hear because Purin was cheering and doing flips for no apparent reason and Zakuro was shouting at her to cut it out, please.

Momo was in the middle of eating her strawberry shortcake when Ryou came out of nowhere with a tray with a large slice of apple pie. He put the pie in front Momo, who was staring at the bringer, and smiled at her. "This is a gift from the café," he said bowing gracefully, and Momo blushed. Ichigo blinked. It was so out of character. "Don't worry, take it, it's our way of saying thanks for coming here every day for the past two months. We love you here."

Ichigo glared. "He's never that nice to us," she mumbled. "Not like Momo deserves bad treatment, but.." She continued to sweep the floor by the back tables.

Mint chuckled. "It's funny, she's been here every day and Ryou is the only one who notices."

"What makes you say that?"

Keiichiro came out of the parlor. "You guys didn't start eating the pie I left out for you, did you?" He looked confused.

Ichigo and Mint just looked at each other and then at Ryou and Momo. Ryou was grinning, and then he said goodbye, taking the tray with him. Momo waved goodbye and continued on her shortcake, blushing. Ichigo couldn't help but feel jealous. Unknown to anyone else, she had developed a sort-of crush on Ryou, which she couldn't explain, since she was already in love with Masaya.

Suddenly, she found Ryou in front of her, handing her the tray. "Bring this back to the kitchen," he ordered, and walked back upstairs to the lab. Lettuce and Mint were quick to hold Ichigo down during the coming tantrum.

"_YOU LAZY BUM! GET DOWN HERE AND PUT THIS AWAY YOURSELF!_" Ichigo slammed the tray onto the floor.

Momo giggled. "Wow, you two really need some therapy." She grinned before taking her last bite of shortcake. After chewing slowly and swallowing delightfully, she turned her sights onto her next victim: the pie. "Pie time!" She shouted happily. Mint went slowly back to her tea, and Lettuce started to tend to some other customers that weren't being dealt with by Purin or Zakuro. Momo dipped her fork into the flaky, gooey mess, and got ready to take a bite, but then she looked back at Ichigo. "You want a bite?" she asked kindly.

Ichigo calmed down immediately. There was something about Momo's playful personality that just forced smiles out of you, even in a bad mood. Ichigo wondered if she ever was sad. She walked happily to Momo's table and sat own across from her. "Lettuce, would you be so kind as to get me a fork?" she asked from behind her.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Momo insisted. "We can use the same fork, ne?" She grinned. "No biggie, Ichigo-chan."

Ichigo smiled. "Ok, great." She opened her mouth wide to get a bite.

Momo giggled. "Alright, cutie." She fork-fed her new friend. "Is it good?"

Ichigo's face went bright red. "It's hot! It's hot! It's hot!" Tears went into her eyes.

"Awww.. sorry, Ichigo-chan. I guess it was fresh-baked. You're so cute!" Momo patted her head.

Ichigo blushed, glared. She turned and went back to work, tongue burned. Momo grinned and ate her pie, blowing on it before each bite.

Momo got up as soon as she finished. "This was delicious! Thanks so much!" She put her money on the table and started for the door.

"Goodbye, Momo-chan!" Ichigo, Lettuce and Purin said in unison as they waved goodbye. Mint waved too, and Zakuro just nodded her head as she got her plates and silverware. Momo waved back, and quietly left the cafe.

_Thump thump thump thump thump! _Ryou and Keiichiro ran downstairs into the café. They were breathing havily from excessive running. "Damn! She _left!_" Ryou complained, throwing his hands in the air.

"What happened!" Ichigo asked, confused like the others.

Keiichiro looked around and raised his hands. "I apologize, but we are unexpectly closing the café early today," he said loud enough for all to hear. "Please leave your food as it is and exit in an orderly fashion. You don't have to pay anything. Once again, I apologize."

The customers looked around and shrugged, leaving quickly. They all were chatting and yelling and complaining. The girls looked around, totally confused. As the last group of people left, Keiichiro closed the door and sighed.

"What's happening?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Purin asked.

Ryou sighed. "I still can't believe it, really."

"_What_, Shirogane-san?" asked Lettuce.

"Well, it seems we have our new Mew."

They gasped.

"You mean.. _Momo_ is our new hero?" asked Ichigo, bewildered.

Ryou nodded.

"Wow.." Ichigo got lost in thought. _I guess she'll get to work here after all..._

-------------

Wewt, Chapter Two is up, so keep reading.


	2. Gymnastics and DNA Merging

Pretty in Peach

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Toyko Mew Mew or any part of Tokyopop, etc.

--

Ichigo and Momo became best friends. Whenever they saw each other in the hallway, they hugged. Many thought they were sisters, they looked so alike. Blueberry was a bit of a friend too, but she definitely wasn't as close to Ichigo as her big sister was.

Ryou told Ichigo one day to take her best friend to the café after the rhythmic gymnastics competition to become a Mew and work at the café. This was just two weeks after thet found her to be a match for the adorable margay kitten. Ryou was to clear the area around the café so that the ray was sure to hit its target. His rich-boy connections were getting the police to let only those two on the very block. Ichigo was nervous and excited at the same time, but luckily not enough to show off her ears and tail.

The rhythmic gymnastics competition was on the coming Saturday, and Ichigo was to spend a lot of time practicing with Blueberry and the team. So for two reasons, Saturday was a big day, and Ichigo couldn't wait.

---

Momo Shigami was definitely a perfect big sister. She loved Blueberry and would alway take care of her, and her new best friend, Ichigo was just like an adoptive sister to her. Her fellow third-years didn't fully accept the idea of mingling with little first years, so she wasn't totally popular in her class. She liked taking care of everyone, and often didn't take herself into consideration. Second years thought of her as a hero, and with only a month and a half until she graduated, they were sad to see her go.

At the rhythmic gymnastics competiton, Momo wore a pink collared shirt and a short black skirt with a pink headband to separate her bangs from the rest of her hair. Her socks were black, as were her sneakers, except for their white laces. She walked to the stadium with Blueberry, who was wearing her school uniform. She always walked her sister places, to protect and care for her.

Ichigo was waiting at the front of the stadium. "Here, Blueberry, let me show you where us competitors go." After waving to Momo, she led Blueberry away.

Momo waved back. "I'll be cheering you on!" she shouted before heading for the main entrance. She was early, so hardly any seats were taken. She sat in an empty front row, where she could see everything best. She sat there patiently, alone.

In just 20 minutes, about half of the stadium had filled up. Momo's row was still empty, but she didn't mind. The teams had begun to enter the arena, and Momo spotted the deep red and blue of her sister and best friend's hair in a flash and wooted, "Yeah, Ichigo! Go, Blueberry!" They waved back, and she grinned.

The competition wasn't to start for another 15 minutes, but the teams were now practicing and stretching. Momo noticed that Blueberry was already quite flexible and she wondered why she had never realized it before.

"Hey, Momo!" Came a voice to her left. Turning her head, she recognized the waitresses from the café, with the manager.

"Hey, uh.. sorry, I don't remember your names.. except for Zakuro, of course." She smiled and laughed nervously.

"Ah, it's okay," said the girl with green hair and glasses. "I am Lettuce. Lettuce Midorikawa."

"Lettuce, gotcha." Momo smiled.

The girl that Momo knew to be lazy introduced herself next. "Mint Aizawa," she said, bowing elegantly.

"I am Purin Fon," the shorter little girl with many braids answered excitedly.

"And I am Keiichiro Akasaka," the manager concluded.

"So.. is the special way to get a job at Café Mew Mew having a food-related name?" Momo asked curiously, noticing the connection. She also noticed that they all looked at each other nervously after she said that.

"Who.. said that there was a special way to get work at the café?" Lettuce asked, sweatdrops visible on her forehead.

"Oh, it was-" Momo realized Ichigo might get in trouble. "Just a rumor, no worries." She smiled. "I guess I'd be able to work at the café too, right? Since I'm Momo." She giggled.

The girls laughed with her, a bit more nervously. Momo was a little weirded out by the behavior. She suddenly realized that they were still standing.

"Come on, let's sit!" She said, opening her arms invitingly.

Smiling, they all sat down, Purin closest to Momo, then Lettuce, Mint, Zakuro, and Keiichiro. All of a sudden, Momo realized that someone had sat down on the other side of her - the owner of the café, Ryou!

"Hello, Momo," he greeted her. Momo nearly swooned, since she already knew that he was beyond cute. She wondered if she looked pretty, since she wanted to impress him somehow. She wanted to flirt with him.

But she knew nothing about boys.

---

Ichigo went up to perform. Momo cheered, as did the Café Mew Mew troupe and Ichigo's crush, Masaya Aoyama. Momo knew they had a bond and she sensed that they were meant to be. She thought it was the cutest thing. Masaya brough joy to Ichigo, and that was a fact.

In a brillaint flow of grace and beauty, Ichigo astounded her audience with twists and turns that seemed as natural to her as breathing. The minutes seemed like mere moments and before they knew it, she had made her final backflip and bowed. The audience roared.

Blueberry went next. She was clearly nervous, despite the cheers from the rest of the team.

"Come on, Blue-chan! Give it your best shot, girl!" Momo called out as loud as she could. Blueberry caught her eye and nodded, posing to mark the beginning of her form. She had her right arm above her, holding a red ball, and her other arm behind her, with her left leg in a backwards tondu.

Before anyone could realize it, Blueberry swung her left foot around and spun on the other, throwing the ball into the air as she left her hands to swing freely above her head, creating a beautiful ballet appearance. She froze into place as she caught the ball with both hands. She then threw the ball again, did a backflip, and caught it gracefully with her left hand. The crowd cheered, Momo being the loudest. She was most proud of her sister.

The star of the moment tossed the ball and flipped foward twice, catching it again. More applause came for her, and she flipped again, holding the ball all the while. Momo screamed and shouted as she continued to flip and turn and dance with the ball. For her final stunt, she flipped in the air, ball above her, and it landed on her wrist as she landed on the mat. The ball then quickly traveled down her arm, over her shoulders, and down her other arm. As it reached her other hand, she catapulted it into the air and caught it. The crowd roared, and Blueberry bowed.

It was no surprise who won that competition.

Momo saw that the Mew Mew troupe had been part of the first group of people to leave. Momo sighed, she was already infatuated with Ryou. She found out that he was rich and had connections throughout Tokyo, and she couldn't help but find that extremely impressive. She hoped to see him everyday, and found a greater incentive to go to the café everyday.

Waiting for Blueberry and Ichigo, Momo sat on a bench outside the stadium. She wished she had he time to get flowers or balloons to celebrate the victory. She crossed her legs and opened her black purse, which held her wallet, her cellphone, her keys, and two blue pens. She took out her phone and played her favorite game, Tetris.

Momo went rhough several levels, getting really into the game. She loves puzzle games, the trickyness and smarts you needed to beat them. She wasn't the best of players, but she appreciated the brainpower it took.

"Boo."

Momo sceramed and nearly dropped her phone. She folded it and sighed. "Blueberry.." she groaned.

Ichigo giggled. "That was funny." She sat own on the bench beside Momo. Blueberry sat on the opposite side. Ichigo looked upwards, then down at her feet.

Momo couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, you got me good, huh, Blue-chan?" she put her arm around her little sister's shoulder. Blueberry grinned. Momo turned to Ichigo. "So, where are we headed, gymnasts?"

Ichigo smiled. "Actually, Momo, I have some news for you.." She took a deep breath for extra anticipation. "Ryou and Keiichiro want you to work at Café Mew Mew!"

Momo felt a rush like never before. Her dream of worked at the cutest place in the world had come true! She'd get the adorable outfit, free swweets, and money! And best of all, she'd have no choice but to see Ryou everyday. Her face glowed. "Oh My GOD!" She hugged Ichigo so tight that she couldn't breathe. "Oh, sorry.. " she aughed nervously. "Can we all go right now?"

"Oh.. um.." Ichigo looked embarrassed. "Blue-chan can't go.. she'd be bored, anyways.. Sorry." She smiled nervously.

"Oh.. but.. Blue-chan's never walked home alone.." Momo looked worriedly at her sister. "Oh, I know! I'll call Ken!"

"Um.. Ken? Who's Ken?" Ichigo asked.

"Our uncle," Blueberry explained.

Momo flipped her phone out again and dialed Uncle Ken's number. "Ken-san!.. Yes, it's Momo.. I was wondering if you could pick up Blue-chan from the stadium... Please? I've got a job offer.. no, she can't.. Oh, thanks! We'll wait for you then." She closed her phone. "He'll be here in twenty minutes."

"That was odd.." Momo muttered, looking behind her. "Why aren't other people allowed around here, but we are?"

Ichigo smiled. "You'll see."

Momo gasped. "Oh no, I'm going to be tested! I'm so nervous!" She started to turn red.

"It's not quite like that. You'll _see_."

"Okay..." Momo was confused.

As they walked down to the café, Momo realized something. There was a golden cat at the top of the café! She didn't know why she had never noticed this before. It seemed to be looking at her.

At the front of the café, they walked onto the soft grass. "Hold on, and wait here," Ichigo said. "I'll tell them you're waiting." Momo nodded.

Five minutes passed, and no one had come out to greet her. Momo sighed, still standing on the grass. It was somewhat aggravating that it was taking so long.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. Momo gasped. "An earthquake!" She shouted, looking up at the sky. The golden cat's eyes were glowing, which caught her eye, and Momo, frozen in fright, screamed and covered her face as a large bright red light seemed to come right for her.

Instead of feeling excruciating pain as she expected, a strange tingling snesation overcame Momo, and she found herself glowing a orangey-peach color, clothes missing. She was in a dark but sparkling abyss. A distance away from her was what appeared to be a house cat. "Here, kitty kitty," she said, calling to it.

As the cat quietly walked forward, she saw that it had fur similar to that of a leopard. She had seen this wildcat in a magazine.. What was it called?

"Come on, that's a good kitty." The cat was about to reach Momo's outstratched arms, but as she reached down to grab it, it jumped over her. "Hey, get back here!" The cat jumped onto her back before she could turn around and then, she felt the cat sink into her. She arched her back as she felt cat genes flow through her, then with the warm sensation, she rolled into a fetal position. As she fell to the ground, it disappeared, and so she kept falling, losing consciousness as she fell, into dark nothingness.

--

Please review. I'd like to know what you think before I post Chapter Three.


End file.
